El Tuyo, La Mía Y El Nuestro
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Un padre con un niño de cinco años al que educar. Una madre con una bebé de once meses. Una noche de sexo se convierte en algo permanente. ¿Un embarazo?. La solución más factible es casarse, lo que no esperaban, era el caos que desatarían cuando ambas familias se juntan. ¡Nunca sabes dónde encontrar el amor...porque llega de la forma en que menos te lo esperas!
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Un padre con un niño de cinco años al que educar.

Una madre con una bebé de once meses.

Compañeros de trabajo que convierten una noche en la que sólo querían despejar sus mentes en algo más complicado. Terminan enredados en un hotel después de haber perdido la inconsciencia a causa de muchos tragos.

Un mes después están enfrentándose a las consecuencias.

Un reto más para sus vidas...

¿Un embarazo?

La solución más factible es casarse.

Ambos salen ganando, ella consigue un padre para su hija. Él, una madre para su pequeño.

Lo que no esperaban, era el caos en el que se convertiría aquella locura cuando ambas familias se juntan.

Nunca sabes dónde encontrar el amor... porque llega de la forma en que menos te lo esperas.


	2. Capítulo 1: No Puede Ser

**Iniciamos con esta nueva historia.**

**Capítulo beteado por Karent Mirafuentes**

** FFAD groups/ betasffaddiction/  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: NO PUEDE SER**

Acababa de apagar el ordenador de la oficina, cuando lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa y meterme bajo mis sedosas sabanas.

¡Eso era imposible!, aunque mi madre se había quedado con mi pequeña Mía por esta noche, aún tenía que recoger el caos que habitaba en nuestro hogar.

Estaba por salir cuando una melena rubia se distinguió por la oficina.

—Bellita —sonrió Tanya ingresando por la puerta—. ¡Es viernes! —Chilló emocionada, rodé los ojos ante tal descubrimiento. —Iremos al bar de la quinta avenida… debes venir—no sugirió, ordenó; como siempre.

—No puedo Tanya, mi casa es un batidero —el sólo imaginarlo me frustraba más.

—Isabella —¡Ups! Ahí íbamos con mi nombre completo, bufé — prácticamente desde que te enteraste de tu embarazo —reprochó— te alejaste por completo de vivir —sus ojos azules se entrecerraron observándome detenidamente—. Mía es un ángel y la adoro, pero tú —me señaló— Mereces tomarte un día y disfrutarlo— gruñó.

—Pero… —su ceja se alzó esperando algo bueno con lo que rebatirle.

Suspiré, había perdido de nuevo. Tenía razón, desde que las cosas con el padre de Mía se habían complicado cuando supo que estaba embarazada, yo me auto protegí para evitar sufrir más.

Él simplemente dijo que no estaba listo y se marchó.

No le importaron los catorce meses de relación, ni mucho menos el hijo que crecía en mi vientre.

A los veintidós años quedé embarazada.

Mía no había sido una niña deseada, sino un mal manejo en las píldoras.

Pero desde que la vi por primera vez en aquella ecografía, ella se convirtió en lo más importante en mi vida.

—Está bien —me rendí, y ante su sonrisa de victoria añadí—: pero solo un ratito —le aclaré tomando mi bolso.

Salimos hablando de los planes de Tanya con su pareja: Tyler, quien era jefe finanzas. Ambos tenían saliendo un par de meses. Mi amiga se veía feliz y con eso me conformaba.

Nuestra relación de amistad había surgido tres años atrás cuando pisé las puertas de Cullen Corporativo, ella, al igual que yo, somos secretarias en administración; nos encargamos de la recepción de documentos, llamadas, visitas en el área de finanzas de la empresa.

Ambas hacíamos un buen equipo, con el tiempo los saludos de cortesía se volvieron pláticas intensas donde ambas aprendíamos la una de la otra, ella una joven soltera en busca de superarse como meta puesta en su vida, con una actitud alegre, segura de sí misma y muy parlanchina, posee una belleza que hace babear a más de uno en estas oficinas, a la edad de veintisiete años, el matrimonio está totalmente descartado de su vida, según sus palabras "_Yo no nací para eso_".

Dándome cuenta de que habíamos llegado, gracias al enfrenón que dio mi queridísima amiga, salí de mis cavilaciones.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo avergonzadamente.

—Definitivamente tú y los autos no se llevan —bajé de su auto y negué con la cabeza recordando todas las veces que llegaba tarde porque se ponchaba o se estrellaba contra algún poste de la acera, aún me pregunto ¿Cómo es que todavía conserva su carnet de conducir?

Nos introducimos al bar buscando a los demás chicos, los visualicé sentados en una mesa.

Ángela levantó su mano agitándola, caminamos en su dirección, ella era asistente personal de la señora Alice, hija de los dueños de Cullen Corp. A su lado se encontraba Seth quien era guardia de seguridad, Eric quien trabajaba junto a Tyler quien rodeó a Tanya con sus brazos tan pronto llegó a su lado.

—Hola cariño —saludó mi amiga a su novio.

—Hola —besó sus labios—. Bella, ¡qué bueno que te nos uniste! —saludó separándose de Tanya para besarme la mejilla.

—Tanya me convenció —sonreí.

—Eso es seguro… —miró a su novia —. Cuando algo quiere lo consigue —asentí estando de acuerdo, ella sabia como jugar sus cartas.

—Sentimos llegar tarde —habló una voz tras de mí que reconocí como la de Emmett, el abogado de la empresa. Voltee haber a Emmett sorprendiéndome gratamente por su acompañante—. Tuve que arrastrar a Edward prácticamente —se carcajeó.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Tanya mirándome detenidamente— veo que no fui la única —la fulminé con la mirada, mientras ella solo reía.

—Chicos les presento a Edward… —no lo dejó terminar la frase cuando el susodicho habló, interrumpiéndolo.

—Edward Masen, —se presentó— gusto conocerlos —me quedé adormilada por su voz, contemplando sus facciones, su perfecta nariz, cejas, labios, ojos de tan bonito color, su cuerpo, _¡Qué cuerpo!, _pensé.

_¡Por dios Bella! _me reprendí_, no entiendes._

—Estos son Tanya, Ángela, Tyler, Eric, Seth y Bella —nos presentó Emmett.

—Hola —saludamos a coro.

—Bueno —sugirió Seth— ¡A beber! —gritó, mientras que con su mano llamaba al mesero.

Después de varios debates eligiendo la bebida, tras terminar de tomar nota el mesero partió por nuestros tragos.

—Esta semana pensé que iba a desfallecer —contó Tyler—. Me enteré por Jane que el nuevo presidente estará tomando su puesto este lunes.

— ¿Entonces son verdad los rumores de que el señor Carlisle Cullen se retira? —preguntó Eric interesado en el tema.

—Según me ha dicho Leah— respondió Seth, hablando de su hermana quien era asistente personal de Jasper, el vicepresidente, el cual se encontraba casado con Alice—. Es su hijo quien viene a cubrirlo, parece ser que regresa a vivir con su familia.

— ¿Alguien lo conoce o ha visto en fotos? —preguntó Tanya.

Todos negamos.

—Tal vez es tan feo que por eso su nombre y perfil es todo un misterio —aportó Seth, haciendo a los demás reír.

_Digo a los demás, porque a mí no me causó gracia. _

_Interesantes pláticas, _me dije a mí misma.

_Nada mejor como un aporte de cotilleo de lo que sucede en la empresa._

—Podríamos dejar el trabajo de un lado —pregunté, aburriéndome.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bella —aportó Emmett quien se había mantenido atento a la plática—. Vamos a beber hasta saciarnos —sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Todos levantamos nuestros tragos, brindando con un ¡Salud!

.

.

.

— ¿Eres nuevo? —le pregunté a Edward con quien llevaba varios minutos conversando. Había repasado en mi mente al personal y estaba segura de no haberlo visto.

Asintió— en cierto modo lo soy —me sonrió, con un tipo de sonrisa que no debería estar permitida—. ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la empresa?

—Tres años —sonreí al recordar cómo pasa el tiempo.

Él me sonrió amablemente— ¿te gusta lo qué haces? —preguntó. Contemplé su mirada, que me causó algo parecido a mariposas revolotear en mi estomago.

Alejé esas sensaciones y me limité a contestar— Amo mi trabajo, la vida me dio la oportunidad de estudiar lo que quería y aquí estoy —traté de despejar la ola de tristeza que me invadió al recordar, la misma pregunta pero por diferente persona.

—No quise incomodarte —murmuró quitando un mechón de mi cabello el cual se había soltado.

—No… no lo haces —traté de sonreír, sus dedos rozaron parte de mi mejilla—. Solo son recuerdos… —mi corazón empezó acelerarse por el calor que desprendía.

Se acercó un poco más quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo— te entiendo — tomó mí mano dándole un ligero apretón— algunos de ellos no son muy buenos —asentí de acuerdo, algunos de ellos no eran buenos, sin embargo permanecían intactos en nuestra memoria.

.

.

.

Estaba mareada, tomar más de la cuenta no era bueno para mí.

Quien dijo _"que las penas con alcohol son buenas",_ era un mentiroso.

_Idiota,_ habló una voz en mi cabeza, _es: "las penas con pan son buenas"_, rodé los ojos ante mi estupidez.

Bueno… por ahí andaba.

El hecho era que conmigo no había tenido el efecto deseado, definitivamente no funcionó. Solo consiguió relajarme, pero ahora estaba pasadita de copas, o a lo corriente borracha.

Mis compañeros andaban igual o peor que yo. Así que por lo menos no debía de sentirme tan mal.

—Creo que me voy —murmuré levantándome torpemente. No volvería a beber, el alcohol causa mareos, me sostuve de la silla cuando mi cabeza giró ¿o fue la habitación? ¿O mi cabeza realmente giró?

Salí de mi ilógico debate al escuchar a mi amiga protestar— Pero Bellita —chilló Tanya hipando—. Estamos divirtiéndonos —apuntó a los demás quienes confirmaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Eso… eso —aplaudió Emmett.

—Enserio Tay… necesito descansar —murmuré—. Nos vemos chicos —salí caminado lo más derecho que podía debido a mi estado.

—Yo también me voy —alcancé escuchar a alguien llamarme—. Espera Bella —voltee a buscar el dueño de esa voz—. Te acompaño —murmuró Edward llegando a mi lado—. Yo también me voy a descansar.

—Claro —le respondí— cogeré un taxi… espero que no tarde alguno —miré mi reloj viendo que marcaban las dos de la mañana.

—Yo también, no estoy en condiciones de conducir —salimos al exterior, sintiendo el aire calar en nuestros cuerpos. Me estremecí por lo fresco de la madrugada.

—Ponte esto —mencionó Edward, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo donde colocó su saco bajo mi cuerpo.

Levanté mi cara para agradecerle, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando vi el color de sus ojos.

—Juro que intenté evitarlo —comentó antes de bajar sus labios para unirlos a los míos.

Cuando ambos se tocaron, sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse debido a una electricidad que fluía a través de ambos.

Abrí mis labios aceptando a los suyos al reclamarme, sus manos aprisionaron mis caderas haciéndome gemir al sentir el bulto entre sus pantalones.

_¡Detente!,_ podía escuchar la voz de mi cabeza gritar.

Más no podía hacerlo, algo tenía este hombre que logró que mi cordura se esfumara.

Mis manos fueron directo a su cabello acercándolo más a mi cuerpo.

Nuestras bocas trabajan en conjunto, su lengua me invadió introduciéndose posesivamente, la mía se le unió luchando campalmente.

—Te necesito —murmuró tras apoyar nuestras frentes, mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulaban. — Ven… conmigo —propuso.

_Después del padre de Mía, ningún hombre causo algún efecto en mí. _

_Claro que renuncié a ello, huyendo cada vez que alguno se acercaba. Perdiendo la confianza en todos. _

_Hasta que llegó Edward, quien en tan solo unas horas de conocerlo despertó lo que dormía en mí._

_Y aun más estremecedor, por Edward sentí en unas horas algo mas intenso de lo que sentí por Riley en el pasado._

—Si —acepté, antes de que me arrepintiera—. Yo también te necesito —murmuré antes de atacar sus labios.

_._

_._

_._

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza ¡Horrible!

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz abriéndose poco a poco.

Desconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, como también el peso sobre mi cintura.

Bajé mi vista percatándome de que era un brazo lo que me mantenía atrapada.

_¡Ah, un brazo! _

_Un momento._

_¡JODER!_ Gemí aterrada.

_Que sea un sueño, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_, pedí.

Cerré los ojos esperando despertar en mi habitación.

Comencé a contar de nuevo 1…2...3… los abrí obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— ¡Oh por dios! —grité levantándome rápidamente al caer en cuenta de que no era un sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró mi acompañante despertándose, mirándome con la boca abierta.

_¿Esa voz?_

— ¿Edward? —grité al ver su cara, miré hacia abajo dándome cuenta de mi desnudez, agarré la sabana que estaba tirada, enrollándome en ella—. No… no —empecé a negar mientras mis manos cubrían mi rostro.

—Demonios —lo escuché murmurar, seguido de un golpe.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo tendido en el suelo, ¡_le habrá dolido_!, pensé

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose a mí. Negué con la cabeza, no estaba bien nada lo estaba—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —volvió a preguntar.

Cerré los ojos, mientras que las imágenes llegaban como un bólido.

_Flash Black_

_Después de haberle dicho sí a su propuesta, detuvo un taxi dando la dirección de un hotel lujoso. _

_Todo el camino nuestras bocas fueron conociéndose, explorándose mutuamente. _

_Entramos al hotel, pagó y nos estregaron la tarjeta de la habitación. _

_Desde ese momento solo fui consciente de encontrarme en el elevador apresada por sus manos que recorrían mi cuerpo ávidamente. _

_Mientras las mías se colaban por debajo de su camisa, tocando su marcado cuerpo. _

_Ingresamos a la habitación despojándonos como animales hambrientos de nuestra ropa. _

_En cuestión de segundos estábamos desnudos en la cama. _

_Sus labios producían estragos en mi cuerpo. Besaba, lamía y mordía mis pechos produciendo sensaciones que estaban más allá de mi comprensión. _

_Mis manos fueron directo a su miembro apresándolo entre ellas, acariciando su longitud y el grosor. Edward gruño y gimió preso de mis caricias. _

_Se posicionó entre mis piernas guiando a su amigo hacia mi coño. _

—_No puedo esperar más —gruñó mordiendo mi labio suavemente._

—_No quiero que lo hagas —contesté deseosa de sentirlo._

_Nos miramos un momento, ambos sonreímos inconscientemente. _

_Como si alguna fuerza nos gobernara, nuestras bocas volvieron a tomar el control. _

_Entonces lo sentí llenarme, entró en mí en un solo movimiento quedándose quieto por unos segundos al sentir que me tensaba._

— _¿Te hice daño? —preguntó con un toque de angustia en su voz._

—_Solo…—murmuré apenada —es que ha pasado mucho tiempo— expliqué tratando de acostumbrarme a él._

_Besó mis labios castamente —avísame cuando estés lista —. Asentí tratando de relajarme._

_La pequeña molestia comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a una sed de deseo. _

_Comencé a moverme dándole a entender que estaba lista._

— _¡Oh cariño! —susurró en mi oído, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronización—. Estas tan estrecha… no voy a durar mucho —gruñó embistiéndome más rápidamente._

_Ambos perdimos el control sumergiéndonos en nuestros movimientos. _

_Gemidos salían de nuestras bocas al estar presos de las sensaciones que producían el roce de nuestros cuerpos. _

_Caricias proporcionadas acompañadas de un delicioso vaivén nos recorrían de pies a cabeza. _

_Una ola de sacudidas empezó a expandirse por nuestro ser consiguiendo un maravilloso orgasmo que nos dejó exhaustos por un momento. _

_Después de recomponernos, seguimos toda la noche dando rienda suelta a nuestro placer._

_Fin del Flash Black_

—Lo recuerdo todo —murmuró sentándose a mi lado. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar—. ¿Tú?... ¿te estás cuidando? —vaciló al termino de su pregunta.

— ¡Oh mierda! —gemí enterrando mi cara entre mis manos al comprender que él no había usado protección.

_Ambos estuvimos lo bastante entretenidos para olvidarnos de un riesgo tan importante._

—No —mi respuesta nos envió a un estado de silencio sepulcral.

Había tenido problemas con las pastillas anticonceptivas después de que nació Mía, así que el doctor me recomendó inyecciones y como soy una cobarde. Opté mejor por la abstinencia, según mi criterio no volvería a salir con un hombre. Todos estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

¿Y qué bastó? Unas copas para perder la cabeza.

Estaba aterrada de haber cometido otra estupidez.

A la primera oportunidad me emborracho enrollándome con un tipo el cual tan solo llevaba de conocerle unas horas.

Y lo peor de todo, mis ojos captaron un bol repleto de condones sobre una mesita, parecían burlarse de nosotros.

_¡Genial Bella! vas por buen camino, _me felicité sarcásticamente.

—Esto no debió ocurrir —habló Edward después de un tiempo—. Yo no suelo ser así— trató de disculparse aparentemente—. Debo irme… —levanté mi vista a tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse los últimos botones de su camisa—. Llámame… si… ocurre algo —murmuró dejando una tarjeta sobre la mesa.

_¿Así sin más?_ Solo le faltaron unos billetes para hacerme sentir como una puta.

El coraje que sentía fue digirió hacia él.

—Que te jodan —le grité antes de que llega a la puerta.

Él se giró bruscamente a mirarme

—Hijo de… tal vez tu madre no tenga la culpa —murmuré, deteniendo a tiempo de ofender a su madre—. Qué clase de mujer crees que soy para dejarle una tarjeta —me rompí a llorar en esos momentos.

Las lágrimas salían sin control, mira lo que ocasionó una bonita noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Parecíamos animales en celo, y ahora _¡oh Dios! _

Estúpidos hombres guapos y sexys que vienen a jodernos.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, estaba muy abrumada para zafarme de ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— tienes razón, no es una buena manera de haberte dejado mis datos —suspiró— esto me supera, se que tú no eres de esas chicas que pasan acostándose a primera de conocer a alguien… yo tampoco soy así —meditó antes de continuar— pero ya pasó… y ahora solo nos queda esperar ¿comprendes? — asentí liberándome de su alcance.

Tomé mi ropa e ingresé al baño a cambiarme.

Después de observar mi rostro en el espejo me vestí, arreglé un poco mi cabello y salí lo más tranquila que pude.

Él aún estaba esperando, yo pensé que se habría marchado. Tomé la tarjeta de la mesita.

—Tengo tus datos, si pasa algo te llamo… —titubeé un poco— adiós.

—Bella —me llamó alcanzándome, con cuidado me volteó quedando frente a frente—. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido —una sonrisa adornó su maravillosa cara haciéndolo más irreal.

Sus esmeraldas brillaban, _no mentía. _

Y si él se había sincerado, supongo que era mi turno.

—Yo tampoco Edward Masen —sonreí a medias, inclinó sus labios posándolos en los míos unos segundos para después retirarlos.

Me quedé observándolo marcharse mientas mis manos iban a tocar mis labios.

Aun sentía el cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Era increíble lo que con un toque conseguía en mí cuerpo.

Tomé mi bolso, miré una vez más la cama en la que por una noche fuimos uno solo.

Suspiré quitándome esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, cruzar los dedos, poner a todos los santos de cabeza.

Y rezar… rezar mucho.

Pero con la buena suerte que tengo, estaba segura de que estaba jodidísima.

.

.

.

_Juro que las personas pueden arrepentirse. _

_Sobre todo un mes después de estar abrazado a mi mejor amigo el inodoro_, nótese el sarcasmo.

¡Agrrr! Edward Masen.

* * *

Bien el primer capítulo está arriba, confieso que disfrute mucho escribirlo =)

Gracias a Karent mi nueva Beta, espero forjemos una amistad!

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas** Johana, Run Run,** por escucharme, aguantarme y apoyarme en está nueva aventura.

Espero sus comentarios, sean ¡Bienvenidas!

**Karina Castillo**


	3. Capítulo 2: Bebé en Camino

**Este capítulo será reemplazado en cuanto sea posible, pues aún hay que realizar unos ajustes**

**Capítulo beteado por Karent Mirafuentes**

**FFAD www facebook com/ groups / betasffaddiction /  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS: BEBÉ EN CAMINO**

Entré apurada, pues llevaba quince minutos de retraso, el señor Jasper había pedido que asistiera con él a la sala de juntas. Al parecer una reunión importante, Ángela no se encontraba por lo que me había pedido el favor de apoyarlo. Acepté, según la información dada llegaban nuevas noticias para la compañía.

Llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi saco una bolsa de papel, las nauseas iban y venían. Con Mía bastaban unas galletas saladas para parar tal cosa. Pero todo amenazaba a que este embarazo iba ser muy diferente.

—Llegas tarde —anunció Tanya entrecerrando sus ojos —y te ves fatal, ¿te encuentras bien?, tienes varios días pareciendo un zombi—. Rodé los ojos ante el tacto de mi querida amiga, ella tan dulce.

—Estoy bien —mentí rápidamente esperando que me creyera, no tenía intención aún de revelarle lo que me pasaba. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarla acorralarme contra la pared del baño para que le contara todo. Solo una mirada y ¡bum!, hablaba como grabadora. Aún no descifraba como lograba hacerlo.

Recogí las carpetas que me tenía que llevar a la sala de juntas. Salí apurada a tomar el ascensor. Me acomodé bien la ropa, preguntándome cuando tendría el valor de ir a una clínica para hacerme una prueba de sangre.

La prueba casera, corrección, las cuatro pruebas caseras habían arrojado el resultado positivo: una me sonrió, la otra mostro dos rayitas, otra me brindo un signo de + y la más moderna había dado un "embarazada" en la pantallita. Yo aún conservaba la esperanza de que hubiera un error.

_Sigue soñando, _me dijo una vocecita.

El timbre del ascensor me hizo saber que debía salir del país de _embarazolandia, _donde últimamente me encontraba y poner atención.

Estaba en mi trabajo, debía concentrarme. _Como si fuera tan fácil_, pensé. Tenía que acabar con la inquietud, así que después del trabajo iría a una clínica para salir de dudas de una vez por todas, esperaba cumplir mis palabras.

Toqué la puerta suavemente, alguien murmuró un pase, así que, entré.

—Buenos días —saludé al entrar—. Siento la demora señor Jasper —me disculpé por mi falta de compromiso.

—Está bien —contestó sonriendo, caminé hacia el entregándole las carpetas. —Aún no empezamos —me tranquilizó.

—Buenas —canturreó Emmett irrumpiendo a la sala, frunció el ceño. — ¿Aún no llega Cullen?

—No debe tardar —murmuró el señor Carlisle Cullen, dueño y presidente de la empresa. A su lado se encontraba Alice su hija, el señor William…en fin todo persona que complementaba la mesa directiva.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó Jasper— se me olvidó una carpeta sobre mi escritorio, es la única visible sería tan amable de traérmela.

—Por supuesto señor Hale —. Salí en dirección a su despacho. Una vez adentro tomé la única carpeta que sobresalía y regresé a la sala.

Abrí la puerta y me giré para cerrarla.

—Bien señores, señoritas —habló Don Carlisle— me enorgullece presentarle a Edward Cullen, mi hijo y su nuevo presidente.

¿Edward Cullen? Un nombre parecido al de Edward Masen, pensé.

Que coincidencia.

—Buenos días, siento haberlos hecho esperar, no volverá a suceder —. Esa voz llamó mi atención haciéndome voltear tan rápidamente que me maree un poco.

— ¿Tú? —enfaticé sorprendida de volverlo haber. —Edward Masen —musité irónicamente.

El clavó sus ojos verdes en mí, pero ciertamente él no se mostraba sorprendido.

—Isabella —murmuró, pareciendo avergonzado, del hecho de que me diera cuenta de quién era en realidad, me había mentido respecto a su apellido.

Hijo de… su santa madre, pensé fulminándolo con la mirada.

La sala de juntas, al igual que el resto de las personas ¡Desaparecieron!

Solo quedábamos él y yo; sinceramente tenía unas inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo para sentirme mejor, caminé directamente hacia él, mis ojos iban clavados con los suyos, atrancados, conectados. Mis pasos fueron firmes, decididos.

Con mi dedo piqué su pecho.

—Tú —enfaticé— tú y tus estúpidos nadadores, lo lograron —le grité después de acorralarlo en la oficina. —Anotaste un touchdown — ¡oh dios!, gemí cuando me di cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decir acompañadas de los jadeos de todos en la oficina.

Me atreví a mirar a los espectadores quienes se encontraban con la boca abierta, los ojos, podía atreverme a pensar, que en cualquier momento se escaparían de las cuencas, como en las caricaturas.

—¡Vaya Eddie! —Rompió el silencio Emmett. —Ese martillo de Thor si que tiene magia.

—Emmett —gritamos todos fulminándolo con la mirada por sus tonterías. Él solo hizo un puchero, iba decir algo, evaluó el terreno pero como hombre inteligente prefirió conservar su cabeza callándose.

Edward abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Parecía incapaz de hilar las palabras. Después de todo, no había horneado sola el pastel. Por supuesto que había cooperado vaciando su leche en el molde.

Dirigió una mirada a su padre y en silencio me arrastro fuera de la habitación. Me tomo de la mano, entretanto caminábamos, nos detuvimos y entramos a un despacho. Era un lugar grande, agradable y lleno de comodidades para trabajar, con la mejor vista que alguien pudiera desear.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó tras quitarse el saco y regresándome a la realidad. Caminó hacia una puerta que resultó ser el baño y se aseguró en el espejo de que no tuviera más de mi desayuno en su ropa. Idiota, pensé al verlo preocupado por no haberse ensuciado.

—Si —contesté carente de emociones. —Cuatro pruebas caseras, todas ellas arrojaron positivo—. Me di cuenta de que estábamos en la oficina del Señor Cullen por la placa que adornaba el escritorio, recordé su nombre y el enojo volvió ¡oh la la! —Con que ¿Edward Masen? —pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Puedo explicarlo —murmuró anteponiendo excusas—. No quería que nadie supiera de mi, hasta ser presentado oficialmente, además murmuro sólo omití mi primer apellido, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen —. Ah vaya, imbécil.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió. Edward fue abrir y ahí estaba su padre, su hermana y su cuñado, sus miradas fueron de mí a Edward repetidamente. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Sentimos interrumpir hijo, pero… —el señor Carlisle no pudo continuar por que la señorita Alice acorralo a Edward con su diminuto tamaño.

—Tu asno, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil para pisar la ciudad y cometer un error de ese tamaño? —debo admitir que ella si intimidaba. —Joder Edward que no aprendiste nada la primera vez —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí— ella ya tiene una hija y al parecer el padre no se responsabilizó ahora buscara amarrarte, un buen partido para asegurar su bienestar—. Si ella tenía… ¿Qué mierda dijo? ¿Qué yo qué?

Mi ceño se frunció, _ah, mira enana de circo…_ pensé desechando toda palabra gentil de mi vocabulario.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme de esa manera? —caminé hasta situarme frente a frente. — ¿Me conoces lo suficiente para hablar de mí? ¿Crees que dinero es lo que busco? — escupí enfadada.

—Edward va llegando a la ciudad, es obvio que tan pronto supiste de él hiciste lo posible para atraparlo —respondió situando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era —contesté—. Él dijo llamarse Edward Masen— dirigí mi mirada a Edward quien estaba mudo. — Y siento decirte pero este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, esto es solo entre tu hermano y yo.

—Mira —empezó a decir.

—Basta Alice —. _Vaya hasta que le soltaron la lengua_ pensé, —que quede claro que ella no sabía quién era, yo omití mi primer apellido, además Isabella tiene razón este asunto nos corresponde sólo a ella y a mí, ya no tengo veinte años para que me estés regañando. Papá, Jasper, me gustaría contarles todo pero será en la cena primero tengo muchas cosas que solucionar —me tendió la mano y lo mire interrogante, suspiró—. Lo primero es ir a una clínica por un examen de sangre.

Antes de salir voltee a ver al señor Cullen y le dije: —Lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma Señor Cullen —me disculpé por la vergüenza que les hice pasar.

—Tranquila, yo hubiera reaccionado peor —me sonrió amablemente, su mirada vagó a Edward—. Vete hijo la junta se pospondrá para mañana, ambos tienes el día libre para que a tiendan este asunto.

—Edward —le llamó Alice antes de salir—. Pide una prueba de ADN, si se metió contigo a la primera, ¿Quién te dice que no se revolcó con toda la empresa?

Cerré los ojos y contuve los puños cerrados, no vaya ser que fueran a impactarse en el bello rostro de caperucita chica.

_¿No es caperucita roja?,_ preguntó curiosa una vocecita.

_Sí, pero para ella es mucha caperuza,_ contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Alice —reprendió su esposo avergonzado.

No quise escuchar más y caminé lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, en lugar de tomar el ascensor, doblé hacia las escaleras. Traspasando la puerta mis lágrimas fluyeron libre mente, me llamaron puta, interesada, fácil… que sencillo es juzgar.

Seguí bajando las escaleras lo único que quería era salir de esta empresa y refugiarme en mi casa.

—Isabella detente —me pidió Edward, situándose a un lado mío, tomo mi hombro gentilmente—. Te puedes caer —su cuerpo se interpuso dejándome sin camino—. Disculpa a mi hermana —su dedos tocaron mi barbilla levantándola.

Sus orbes me engatusaron como el gatito de Shrek conquistó a los cazadores.

No pude resistirlo y me quebré, empecé a sollozar como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

—Yo no soy así — balbuceé, sus brazos me rodearon consolándome. Me tensé unos segundos ante tu tacto. —No soy nada de lo que ella dijo —musité ahogándome con el llanto, inconscientemente recosté mi cabeza en su pecho relajándome por el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón.

—Yo no te estoy juzgando —acarició mi cabello. —Hace cuatro semanas te dije que no me arrepentí de conocerte y aun sigo pensándolo —suspiró— ahora solo queda afrontar la realidad ¿estoy contigo de acuerdo? —me separó de él para mirarme.

Asentí.

—Estamos en esto —concordé con él.

_Debes darle un punto, no huyó. Se portó bastante bien y está dispuesto hacerse cargo del bodoque._

_¿Bodoque?_ pregunté extrañada por el repentino nombre.

_Si, bodoque, bebe, baby, nene niño, niña, mocoso, crio, huerco, morro, criatura_. _¿Captaste o le sigo? _

Bufé, _ya entendí el mensaje,_ estúpida conciencia que se cree superior a mí.

—Vamos —me guió Edward de regreso hasta el elevador. —Es mejor asegurarnos cien por ciento de una vez por todas—. Si, como a él no era el que le extraerían sangre… bufé pensando en la enorme aguja que estaría esperando por mí.

Al salir el aire fresco estremeció mi cuerpo, para estar a principios de Noviembre, todo apuntaba a que este año serían otra vez, los largos y fríos inviernos en Seattle.

Edward me condujo en silencio, lo cual agradecí hasta su auto, un precioso Audi A5 color negro, un recuerdo vino a mí. Jacob un amigo de la infancia quien solía hablar y hablar de carros enganchándome en su mundo, dijo que cuando fuera grande tendría un Audi y recorreríamos las calles en busca de aventuras, todo eso estaba bien hasta que mi padre falleció, fue doloroso para Reneé permanecer en Forks y tuvimos que mudarnos.

A pesar de eso siempre mantuvimos la amistad a través de cartas, la última buena noticia era que se mudaba a la ciudad por un ascenso en su trabajo, lo cual era excelente para Jacob, quien tenía la responsabilidad de su padre y su pequeña hermana Rachell. Su madre había huido hace cuatro años con un tipo después de un accidente de Billy, en donde le informaban que su estado seria convivir con una silla de ruedas toda su vida. Sin importar dejar a sus hijos a la deriva, ella se fue eludiendo toda responsabilidad, el esfuerzo de Jacob por su familia lo hacía una persona valiosa para mí.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando llegamos al hospital Lenox Hill a unas cuadras de la empresa, uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, en la que mi presupuesto no entraba. El silencio pesaba entre nosotros, mientras entrabamos al área de recepción del hospital.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward a la señorita que se encontraba tras mostrador. Ella levanto la mirada y pude ver como sus ojos parpadeaban admirándolo.

—Buenos días, en que puedo servirle —contestó pérdida en él.

—Necesito una prueba de sangre urgente —. Su mirada se posó en mí. —Creemos que mi novia puede estar embarazada—. Mi mandíbula casi se desencajó como el personaje de la máscara, _¿novia?_

La chica posó su vista en mí, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y asesinos, entonces dijo: —Este tipo de exámenes cuestan doscientos dólares y los resultados están en una hora—. Regresó la mirada a Edward mientras batía sus pestañas.

—Ok —tendió su tarjeta de crédito como si nada.

—Necesita llenar esto —me tendió un formulario el cual llené— en el primer piso, puerta 6 los atenderán.

—Gracias —agradecí regresando el formulario, resignada camine junto a Edward a los ascensores.

Apenas llegamos cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Isabella Swan —preguntó una señora quien vestía bata blanca, imaginé que era laboratorista.

—Soy yo —respondí jugando con mis manos.

—Pasen por favor —. Entramos al cubículo donde me hizo sentarme en una silla. —Enseguida regreso—. Desapareció dejando la oportunidad perfecta.

—Podemos irnos —le pedí a Edward.

Él me miró desconcertado por mi petición.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gustan las agujas, nada, nadita… ¡por favor! —le rogué levantándome de la silla, yo me largaba.

—Es necesario, te prometo que te recompensare con una agradable comida saliendo—. Ni siquiera Reneé que cocinaba unas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate ganaba la batalla, _¿Qué lo hacía pensar que el sí?_

—No —. Mi voz tembló cuando la señora regreso con el equipo necesario.

— ¿lista? —preguntó amablemente.

—Tengo una cita importante, debemos irnos —mentí— tal vez el próximo año, gracias—. Tomé mi bolsa.

—Isabella —alzó la voz Edward. —Sólo será un piquetito y ya —rodó los ojos por mi exageración.

—No, gracias —miré a la inyección y negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Es necesario —apretó los dientes, yo sabía que era necesario. Pero un suceso desagradable marco mi vida, así que las agujas eran como los payasos, no yo paso.

—Hazlo tú —alcé la voz inquietamente.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

—Por que también es tu bebé, retribuye un poco de alguna forma —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Suspiro, trago saliva y habló: —Si lo hago yo primero, ¿aceptaras sin rechistar? —preguntó dudoso.

Asentí. —Si tu lo haces, yo lo hago—. Sería algo justo, innecesario pero justo.

Rendido se sentó en la silla

—De acuerdo —destapó el brazo izquierdo de su camisa. La señorita solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupada.

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras retiraba el algodón de su nariz.

—Ya pasó —murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Mientras le extraían sangre el muy tonto o presumido, permaneció mirando y cambiando como un camaleón en diferentes colores. Pero su hombría no le permitió apartar la vista. Así que terminó recostado, mientras otra señorita me extraía a mí, sangre.

Obviamente yo cerré los ojos y desvié la vista por si la curiosidad mataba al gato y abría mis ojos. No quería vomitar en nadie más.

—Y yo que pensé que la cobarde era yo —musité, riendo ante la situación.

Me fulminó con sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Anda graciosa, ríete de mí —. Hizo un torcido con su boca y terminó iluminando su rostro con una perfecta sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros. —mejor tu que yo —. Mordí mi labio tratando de no reírme más y concentrándome en mi paleta.

El entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué a ti te dieron una paleta y a mí no? —. Miró en el brazo donde una bandita cubría el piquete de la aguja. — ¿Y por que tú tienes una bandita carita mientras yo tengo una simple banda de color crema? —. Hizo un puchero que derretía a cualquier corazón.

Miré mi paleta de cereza la cual estaba deliciosa, examiné mi bandita y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque yo sea la posible embarazada y la que cargará al bebé por ocho meses —. Era una muy buena razón.

Bufó.

—Mujeres, se juntan y unen fuerzas —despotricó en nuestra contra.

¡Bah! Hombres demasiados complicados, medité.

.

.

.

Decidimos esperar los resultados en un la sala de espera.

Edward se veía debatiéndose internamente, me miraba, se veía que quería preguntarme algo, pero estaba claro que no sabía cómo formular la pregunta. Lo ayudaría…

—Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté y su boca formó una "O" de asombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntarte algo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Es obvio, me miras abres la boca, la cierras, así sigue el proceso y no dices nada —. Algo bastante curioso porque era relacionado conmigo.

—Eres buena observadora —Apunto, respiro hondo. — ¿Es verdad que tienes una hija?

Ah, era eso.

—Sí, se llama Mía y tiene once meses —respondí sonriendo al pensar en mi princesa quien se encontraba en la guardería.

El asintió. — ¿Y su padre? —. _Vaya alguien perdió la modestia_ pensé.

Recordé a Riley y su cobardía. —No existe, solo somos mi hija y yo, así que prefiero no tocar ese tema.

—Sí, te entiendo —Contestó sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Recordé algo que le dijo Alice. — ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir tu hermana con no aprendiste nada la primera vez? —pregunté curiosa.

Él me miró intensamente antes de responder: —Tengo un hijo, se llama Thomas, le gusta que le digan Tomy y tiene cinco años —. Su voz fue cálida al mencionarlo y sus ojos brillaron mientras me hablaba de él como todo padre orgulloso. —Digamos que la manera en la que fue concebido no fue la correcta y los motivos tampoco lo fueron—. Terminó relatando, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. —En fin, tampoco me gusta hablar del tema.

Asentí. No quise preguntarle nada más, si él respetaba mi silencio yo respetaría el suyo. Me sumí en la nueva información que acababa de darme, ambos éramos padres, solteros y con un nuevo hijo en camino, el drama perfecto para una telenovela, irónico. Decidí bloquear mis pensamientos abatidos antes de que terminara con un dolor de cabeza.

—Señorita Swan, aquí están sus resultados —. La señorita me entregó un sobre blanco, el cual contenía la alteración de nuestras vidas o los suspiros de alivio para seguir en subsistencia.

—Ábrelo tú —. Se lo tendí a Edward con manos temblorosas.

El accedió tomándolo, me miró antes de fijar su atención en el sobre. Rasgó con cuidado un extremo y deslizó una hoja de él. Podía oír un tic tac, tic tac reproduciéndose en mi mente, era tedioso.

—Positivo —murmuró tan bajo que apenas alcance a oírlo. — Es positivo —me miró detenidamente, con sus ojos transmitiendo resignación.

Conservaba la esperanza de que los test hubieran fallado, pero no.

Estaba embarazada, que era igual a hundida.

No malinterpreten, un hijo es una bendición, pero… qué iba hacer con dos niños, cuando apenas podía cuidar de una. Mía aun era una bebe, no pasaba con ella el tiempo que quisiera por trabajar para darle una estabilidad económica. Y con un nuevo hijo tendría que dividir mi atención en dos, sin mencionar el doble de gastos que eso conllevaría.

Y Reneé, ¡Caspita!

Ella era otra historia, no quería ni imaginar cuando se lo dijera.

Las lágrimas se hacían presentes, respire varias veces hasta lograr tranquilizarme. Sentí un suave apretón en mi mano, abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward con su mano sobre la mía.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Asentí incapaz de decir algo. —Debemos hablar sobre el bebé—acomodó un mechón de mi cabello que había caído suelto. —Conozco un lugar tranquilo, vamos.

Una vez más me deje guiar por Edward, quién aun mantenía su mano entrelazada a la mía.

Condujo hasta un restaurante en el nunca había estado, era pintoresco con unas hermosas jardineras llenas de flores en la entrada. Las sillas y mesas eran un estilo rústico combinado tanto el exterior como interior del lugar.

Ordenamos algo ligero, no me creía capaz de tolerar tanta comida. Comí degustando la sopa de verduras que en otro estado de ánimo me hubiera hecho gemir, por lo deliciosa que se encontraba.

—Isabella —. Alcé mi cara para contemplar a Edward quien se veía nervioso.

— ¿Mmm… sí? —Salió más a pregunta que a otra cosa.

—Tengo una solución para nosotros —. Hice un gesto para que siguiera hablando. —He estado pensando, quiero participar en la vida de mi hijo, la solución en la que todos saldríamos beneficiados seria si nosotros viviéramos juntos—. _¿Qué?,_ iba abrir mi bocota pero me calló. —Espera por favor déjame terminar —. Asentí. —Piénsalo bien mira el lado bueno de las cosas, yo sería una figura paterna para tu hija, tú serias una figura materna para mi hijo, ambos nos llevamos bien, tenemos buena química, seriamos buenos amigos, compartiríamos responsabilidades, es un ganar-ganar.

Tomé el vaso de agua para beber un poco, a este hombre se le había zafado un tornillo con tremenda idea. Las neuronas se le habían freído con las noticias recibidas.

Tomó mi mano desocupada. —Así que… ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Escupí el agua que tenía en mi boca, la cual salió en su dirección impactando en su camisa blanca.

—No puedes soltarme algo así —chillé limpiando con la servilleta las comisuras de mi boca. —eso no es una solución, sería un desastre. Ni siquiera te conozco.

El terminó de limpiarse la camisa. —Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para conocernos, sólo de esa forma funcionara, yo lo sé —insistió.

—No Edward tu propuesta es una locura—. Medité. —Algo lindo de tu parte pero no es correcto.

—Quiero que mi hijo crezca legítimamente, razona Isabella… nuestros hijos se criaran juntos no haré distinciones, seré un buen padre y sé que tu eres una buena mujer y madre.

La idea empezó hacer mella en mi, él tenía razón en algo, Mía y el nuevo bebe tendrían una figura paterna y yo podría brindar mi cariño a otro pequeño, sería algo bueno compartir las responsabilidades con Edward era un buen hombre, la prueba de ello era que no había salido corriendo, aquí estaba ofreciéndome una oportunidad de formar una familia.

—Isabella, ¿Cásate conmigo? —presionó.

Pero… las dudas de hacer algo arrebatado estaban presentes. No era sólo aventurarme y ya, mi hija estaba de por medio, mis hijos corregí. Porque si, ahora aceptaba la idea de que sería madre por segunda vez.

—No —respondí titubeando.

—Si —insistió.

—No —. _Ah que terco_, pensé.

—No —Contestó con una sonrisilla.

—Si —Contesté tras darme cuenta de mi error.

—Dijiste que si —canturreó en señal de victoria. Rodé los ojos.

Respiró hondo tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

—Bella, se que suena una locura…pero es la única manera en la que ambos podamos disfrutar de nuestro hijo, verlo crecer y proporcionarle todo el amor que se merece, te prometo serte fiel, escucharte y estar para ti y para tu hija siempre que me necesiten, danos una oportunidad de ser una familia —. Sus ojos resplandecían profundamente anhelando lo que sus palabras expresaban.

Y la bola estaba de mi lado.

"Todo consistía en pronunciar dos palabras que marcarían un compromiso permanente o viceversa, darían fin algo que nunca tuvo inicio"

* * *

Chicas estoy más que feliz, contentísima. 103 RR en un solo capitulo algo ¡Sorprendente!

Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por darme la oportunidad con esta nueva historia:

**Emma cullen, Cullenswan, Rose Cullen Manson, Fran Ktrin Black, Vivi85, Liduvina, Carolina Cullen Pattinson, Gatita Cullen, Ashleyswan, .7355, Lady Andy Pao, Isabella leo, , Valkirya Door, Ariadne, , Angel twilighter, Roxii C, Zonihviolet, Yasmin-cullen, Viivii Alice, Isa Cullen Grey M, Rosii Suarez, Esmeralda C, Patty Miranda, Loreblue31, IsabellaGrace, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Samyzoe, Madeki, Beastyle, Tata XOXO, Bella Alexandra Cullen, TWILIGHTICA, Aryam Shields Masen, Elaine Hanuro de Uchiha, Nadiia16, Melanie, Bellaliz, Torposoplo12, Mon de Cullen, Solecitopucheta, Saraygarcia08, Yolabertay, Mafe D´Cullen Rojas, Anto prenezio, Kady Belikov Cullen, Maary Cullen, Rockergirl661, Keimasen86, Carlita16, Esmeraldamr, Troian, , Patymdn, Bereniizze03, EsteVas, Marce daza, Karolay28, Tita, Chayley Costa, Maria Fernanda, Marilyn, Pili, Cullen-lemmon, Abigail Gonzales De Pattinson, Mandy.01, Sandra32321, Jacke94, Ale74, NachiRK, Eve Runner, Angie Cullen Lutz, Caritofornasier, Miraura21, Greis Cullen Fics, Maricoles, Yessieth Cantu, Liz PattStew, Breyeli, JOhana Manzanares, Saraihtcullen, Katty A Cruz, Tecupi, Cherryland, Dracullen, Daiuamico, Lurix, Karenava, MONIELITA CULLEN, Ania, Cavendano13, Narraly, Sheyla18, CarCulSal, Naye 15.**

Espero este capítulo no las haya decepcionado.

Denle las gracias a **Salem(Maricoles)** quien estuvo dando lata toda la semana por el capítulo. Aunque nunca se acordó del nombre correctamente, lo intento jaja XD

**Karina Castillo**


End file.
